


For They Dare

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demons of Hell follow their Lord, and their Lord Lucifer and The Lord. </p><p>Or the one where Demons have a religious schism due to none other than Daredevil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6856.html?thread=12844488#cmt12844488
> 
> There are demon worshiping cults of humans, why not a human worshiping cult of demons?
> 
> Actual demons start following Daredevil believing, at first, that he is a fellow demon due to his love of violence, ability to sense lies, the way he knows things regular mortals don’t/can’t. At first they’re confused as to why he runs around beating up criminals but never kills anyone or causes too much chaos and violence outside of Hell’s Kitchen, so they assume someone must have summoned him and made a contract or something but they are disabused of the notion (maybe one of them approaches Daredevil, maybe it’s just something he does that cause them to reconsider it). But then they realize that Daredevil is the smartest demon ever! He doesn’t kill because that way he can keep having fun torturing the humans forever, if he killed them then he’d have to go find new victims all the time and that always draws attention. And his ‘cover’ of vigilante gives him a great excuse to be beating up and tormenting people but because he’s hurting the ‘bad guys’ nobody assumes he’s a demon (except for the fact that the newspapers gave it away with his name). So the actual demons decide to follow the teachings of the brilliant demon Daredevil and it becomes a Thing. Like Daredevil has a cult following of demons who worship him and set him up as an idolized being to strive to be like (except they make sure to give themselves innocuous names that don’t hint at their demon origins) who all claim to be followers of “The Way/Path of Daredevil”. Of course they assign a rotation to semi-follow Daredevil around and be ready to help him if he gets into too much trouble or something because he is their leader/god and must be protected at all costs so he can continue to lead them on the Path of Daredevil which means actual demons start popping in and helping Daredevil out with their clearly demonic powers when he starts losing a fight. Eventually the demons do realize that Daredevil is just a man, but by that time the Way of Daredevil has proven to be effective and the demons following him decide to stay his followers and keep protecting him. 
> 
> Matt is super probably distressed and conflicted when he eventually discovers what is happening because demons are evil and he’s not okay with them tormenting humans, but these demons have sworn to follow the Way of Daredevil and not kill people and only hurt criminals/villains while acting as superheroes/vigilantes so really they’re not much different than him at the moment. He never wanted to be a demonic ruler, being respected and looked up to and obeyed by demons makes him super uncomfortable. (Of course Foggy makes a joke about Daredevil summoning legions of his demon minions into battle, but it’s really not funny because that could seriously happen if Matt called on them.)

"Blasphemer!" Hissed the blue looking demon as the black wisp of smoke entered the church under the closed doors. "Repent!" It growled. "Lucifer is the Way! See the fire, see the Night!" 

"Away with you, Luciferian!" The red eyed woman growled, eyes glowing with the hint of hell fire. "Away with your lies! You cast your shadow on this door way no more! We know the way lies not with Satan."

"Begonnneee you both." The girl with long brown hair growled though her mouth moved like a human mouth. "We have serviccccceee ssssooooon." 

A tap-tap-tap had them turning. The blind man appeared and stopped. He sniffed. The first demon lunged at him, the other two cast him out of the Holy Ground. 

"My Lord!" The second demon groveled. The third looked disgusted. 

"I heard the commotion. You should let them enjoy the service, Abyzou. Father Lanthom spends a lot of time planning the Service for the Others. You have no idea how much supervision he has to go through to offer proper liturgy with the Church's approval."

"As you wish, my Lord. We may not agree with the Divergents, but we know they are still Bretheren." The man nodded and the second demon vanished with the barest hint of Hellfire. 

"Will you be joining us and the Fatttheeer, Mattheewww?" the third demon asked. Matt shook his head. 

"No, I came earlier in the morning. I have to meet with Foggy."

"A yes, the Scale. Your Peter." 

"Please don't call Foggy my Peter." 

"My apologies, Lord- I mean Matthew. I am still unlearning the language from the Murdockians."

"Please don't call them that either."

"As you wish, the Brethren it is." 

"It is startttinggggg." A voice called from inside. The demon ran in. Matt stood and tried not to laugh at the absurdity of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some kind of opinion piece I imagined from this verse.

**Not Just Fiction: Monsters vs. Aliens**

_The Murdock boys had the Devil in them. - Source Unknown ___

__The revelation that Daredevil’s true identity belonged to New York local man Matthew Murdock, who has been blind since age nine, would normally generate interest and speculation. However as of last week, this matter has come second to this fact - Matthew Murdock, AKA Daredevil, is somehow human lord do several demonic entities._ _

__The fact that demonic entities and Hell exists is less shocking and world shattering today than it would have been even ten years ago after aliens, Norse gods, and all sorts of apparently powered humans have shown up in the past few years. Of course it behooves me to mention people like Tony Stark, a man who is living a life on par with those ancient heroes of legend - after all how many people can say they have saved the world from aliens by flying a nuke into the heavens?_ _

__The world has primarily relied on the Avengers to help resolve major conflicts and save the world from harm. It is literally life ending events that have pushed recent politics in the past few election cycles. Last week became particular when the world could not rely on the Avengers._ _

__The Avengers were in southeast Asia when several alien space crafts opened in a rift in space above New York. Despite what the hollywood movies would tell you of the importance of New York, the aliens did not appear there out of sheer coincidence, the fact that aliens appeared in that space is thought to be related to the initial appearance of the Chitauri during the Battle of New York._ _

__There have been several powered heroes and vigilantes roaming New York proper but nothing on level with the Avenger’s abilities or resources. These men and women, including a sixteen powered Queens boy named Peter Parker AKA Spiderman, fought to their best ability and saved many lives during the initial confusion._ _

__An array of uploaded footage presents the following facts:_ _

__Matthew Murdock and Franklin Nelson exited a dive bar in Hell’s Kitchen when the invasion began. They initially ran for cover, Nelson guiding Murdock during an interval of ten minutes until they arrived to an open courtyard._ _

__At this point the aliens had begun to emerge en masse. Murdock and Nelson could be faintly arguing. The footage from this source stops. The battery or memory having ended._ _

__From a different phone, Murdock walks into the courtyard. He is seen talking during this time._ _

__An alien takes aim for him when darkness descends from the camera._ _

__From footage upload from a nearby security camera it is seen that darkness- black clouds of smoke- shoot out from Murdock. The alien vanishes in this darkness and does not appear._ _

__According to many sources the smell of brimstone increased during this time._ _

__Hellfire breaks out into the sky and what can only be described as an army of demons emerges from Murdock’s shadow._ _

__The black clouds are themselves a demon. Sources note that several were seen emptying a local Catholic Church._ _

__A lengthy and violent battle ensued. Murdock joined in his stylistic Daredevil fighting style but with more savagery. What Murdock did not kill his demonic minions finished off._ _

__In the aftermath several facts became known:_ _

__Matthew Murdock is considered a demonic leader - known as the Lord of the Brethren to his followers._ _

__The Brethren are a divided sect of demons who have broken off from Hell. Yes, that is correct, Lucifer himself exists and is losing followers to a human man._ _

__People able to speak with these demons have revealed basic information about the Bretheren. The main branch is composed of demons who view Daredevil AKA Matthew Murdock as the next demonic Prophet, for the lack of a better word choice. Lucifer’s time has passed and the era of Murdock has begun. From this sect a group of demons has decided to follow Murdock’s role and become Catholic._ _

__You are not reading that incorrectly they are baptized practicing Catholics._ _

__Which leads to the major revelation that Pope Francis issued a Papal edict citing that the demons, referred to the Others by the Vatican, are capable of salvation._ _

__The Church in Hell’s Kitchen is the only church in the world currently sanctioned to preach the Catholic Faith to the “Others” aka DEMONS. Many sources are currently debating the fact that Hell apparently exists etc._ _

__The Avengers have given no comment for the situation pertaining to the Battle of Hell(‘s Kitchen)._ _

__What we can say for sure is that Matthew Murdock is still currently practicing as a lawyer. He has declined several interviews and no government authority has attempted to forcibly detain him._ _

__After All the man has a literal army from Hell at his beck and call or loyal to him. It seems like a wise decision._ _

__Given the old saying of Hell’s Kitchen about Murdock and his family perhaps the Brethren are not wrong._ _


End file.
